We All Wore Chains
by AFangirlofSorts
Summary: Storybrooke Maine, a small town frozen in time with all the storybook characters ever known hidden to the rest of the world. Emma Swan is a nine year old girl has no memory of where she came from and has never had a home to call her own. But with the help of her closest friend, August and an old worn out book she will learn the truth and become a hero. All she has to do is believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year!**

 **Hey readers, if you are just tuning into this story, feel free to skip this message and get reading. If you are returning, this message is for you. The chapters have been revised and you'll notice some things are a little different from when they first started. I've added two or three new scenes that add to the plot and just some other minor changes. Hope you enjoy and continue to read the story.**

 **A Fangirl of Sorts**

* * *

Chapter One

 **Name: Emma Swan**

 **Age: Nine years, ten months.**

 **Height: Four foot, three inches**

 **Weight: 62 pounds**

 **Hair color: Blonde**

 **Eye Color: Green**

"I don't want to," Emma said sadly, her green eyes brimming with tears, "Please don't make me go."

"I'm sorry Emma, but you know you can't stay here," Sloane said, her social worker, with a broken expression.

Sloane Martin was starting to hate her job, she hated having to do this to young children who had nothing. The social worker had seen the file of Emma Swan so many times, she practically had every word ingrained into her memory. "I don't want to leave, how will August find me," Emma said tears streaming down her cheeks. August had been housed in the same home Emma had been placed in when she was really young and he stayed by her side ever since. Every so often August would disappear and then reappear.

Now that Emma was going to leave to go to a different foster home, she was worried August wouldn't be able to find her and she needed him. He was the closest thing to family she's ever had. For the past two nights Emma had stayed in Sloane's apartment until they could find another home for her. Yesterday Sloane got a message from Maine, they had an opening in a small town where a woman was willing to take her in.

"Don't worry Emma, if August comes to me I will send him to you, but we have to go now," Sloane told the girl sadly.

Emma bit her bottom lip and nodded, tears still falling down her cheeks. The little blonde haired girl walked to the car at the end of the sidewalk and climbed into the car seat with her backpack holding every item that was ever hers. Sloane sighed sadly, she walked to her car, got into the driver's seat and started the car. Once she made sure Emma was ready, she drove away and followed the directions that were sent to her from the small town. The drive was silent, Emma was staring out the window trying not to think about what happened two nights ago and how worried she was about August.

No matter where she went, nothing would ever work out for her and that was why she would always be an orphan. Although she wished it wasn't true, deep down she was starting to believe it was true. Driving down the highway, Sloane gripped the steering wheel tightly trying to suppress her anger at the foster parents she placed Emma with and the anger she felt towards herself for letting Emma in such a home. The last home she had placed the little girl in, she was certain would be the one where she would stay.

They had just seemed so right for Emma, but three months later here she was again. Sloane lifted her gaze to the rear view mirror, she saw Emma in the back seat watching the trees pass by. Of all the children Sloane had seen in the past ten years she had been a social worker Emma had been the most wounded, the one who was constantly hurt by this world.

"It won't be too much longer," Sloane said softly, her attempt to break the silence of the car as she continued to drive down the road with little purpose.

Emma didn't reply, she kept her eyes out the open window and mouth closed. She was lost in her own little world, where she had a mom and a dad who loved her and wanted to keep her unlike everyone else. Although Emma was still upset about leaving Sloane's home, she had a new outlook on the situation and she had a good feeling about where she was going. Maybe, just maybe this could be her forever home. Emma closed her eyes, if she focused hard enough she could still hear _her_ voice singing to her sweetly.

The only lullaby she knew by heart, the only one that gave her hope that her parents did love her. _Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._ August told her that her parents did love her, but she always had a hard time believing him because she couldn't understand why they gave her up. August said he would explain it to her when she was older, but she was tired of waiting. She wanted answers, she wanted to find them now.

Sloane glanced back at Emma in the rear view mirror, her eyes closed and Sloane wondered when this would stop. Although she had grown fond of the little girl, she wished more than anything to never see the file of Emma Swan ever again, because if she never saw that file again it would mean Emma had a home. Sloane didn't speak to Emma for a little while, she was too pre-occupied with her thoughts to try and break the silence which filled her car.

Would this be the home where Emma could stay? Would this little girl who had suffered so much already, find a home? All Sloane could do was hope, it was what Emma needed most in the world and as far as Sloane could tell, Emma still had a little hope left.

"You know, this town is close to the water," Sloane said, she got off the highway and made a right turn, "They have a beach and a lake there."

This seemed to catch Emma's attention, ever since she was really little she had always had a fascination with the water, the sea in particular. Emma still wasn't up for talking, but she nodded in reply that she approved of what Sloane had told her. After a moment, Emma turned her head away and looked back out the window to watch the passing trees and get lost in thought letting the idea of having a home fill her mind. Sloane continued to drive, it was when she drove past the sign which read, 'Welcome to Storybrooke' did Emma seem a bit more animated.

"Almost there," Sloane said a little excitement in her voice.

The town was small, but it gave a homey sort of feel that Sloane liked and hoped Emma would like as well. The town was a little run down, but it still looked nice and seemed to bring Sloane and Emma to a different time and Emma actually liked it. Emma had spent most of her time in the foster system near the city or in the suburbs, those had been her worst foster homes. In the beginning they seemed nice, kind and good, but it was amazing to discover what goes on behind those closed doors. Perhaps a change in scenery would do the little nine year old in the back seat some good.

Sloane checked the directions once again, they were written down on the sheet of paper she had placed on the passenger seat. If she followed the directions correctly, she would arrive at the house of Emma's new foster mother in five minutes. In five minutes Sloane was driving through a neighborhood looking at the addresses of each house looking for the one that would be Emma's new home. 104… 105..106..107 and there it was, lucky number 108 Mifflin Street.

"We made it," Sloane stated with a small smile as she pulled into the front of the large house, "Come on Emma, grab your backpack and we'll head in."

It was a white two story house, with fours windows on each side in the front, the lawn was freshly trimmed and the house itself looked pristine. Emma stared at the house for a moment, her earlier fears coming back to her followed by the sadness that struck her heart. Another home to be placed in, another home where she might have to leave soon. Emma unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed her backpack and hopped out of the car. The autumn air blew her blonde curls around her face and brushed against her bare arms sending chills through her body.

Emma shut the door and hurried over to where Sloane stood in front of the black gate leading to the pathway of the large house. A huge knot formed in Emma's stomach, old fears resurfacing as she followed Sloane to the house, but she stopped abruptly unable to move any further. She couldn't do this again, she didn't want another fake person to care for her, she wanted the real thing. She wanted her parents back, she wanted them more than anything else in the world.

"Sloane," Emma said, her voice hoarse.

Emma swallowed hard, unable to find the right words to express what she was feeling looked down at the sidewalk. Sloane closed off the space between them, she kneeled before Emma and took her smaller hands into her bigger ones.

"I know Emma, I know it's not easy," Sloane started and was met with forest green eyes, "But this will be different Emma, it's a new day."

Emma stared into Sloane's eyes, her own green eyes filled with so much pain, it always hurt for Emma to go to a new home, but it was also good to leave an old one. Being in the system had only caused Emma to hurt, she had suffered too much already and with this being the sixteenth foster home in the past five years, she owed it to Emma to at least try.

Emma didn't say anything, she only looked at Sloane with what little hope she had left in her and it broke the social worker's heart into a million pieces. Sloane stood up and continued to hold one of Emma's hands offering some reassurance and comfort for the young girl as best she could. The social worker rang the doorbell of house 108, each ring made her heart beat faster and she felt Emma squeeze her hand a little harder. It was when the pair heard a click, signaling the door unlocking, Emma began to hide behind Sloane's legs and using them as a barrier, as a way for her to stay hidden.

Sloane gave Emma a reassuring squeeze when the door opened to reveal a woman in her late thirties to early forties. The woman stood in the door, she quickly looked at Sloane then her dark brown eyes drifted to Emma who was still hiding behind Sloane. Emma glanced at the woman and regretted her decision immediately, she knew who this woman was, it was someone she needed to be careful around. As quickly as Emma had looked, she had looked away causing Sloane to smile nervously.

"She's a bit nervous," Sloane said with a soft smile, "My name is Sloane Martin and this is Emma Swan."

The woman, Ms Mills, nodded with a pleased grin, "A pleasure to meet you Ms Sloane and it's very nice to meet you as well Ms Swan. My name is Regina Mills."

Emma moved from behind Sloane nervously trying to gather her courage, she stood a little straighter and greeted Regina.

"Hi Ms Mills," was all Emma could say without letting her voice crack.

Regina observed the little girl standing before her, she wore a soft green tank top and worn out blue jeans which looked a little big for her. Her blonde girls blew around her face in the wind and she looked so adorable, Regina nearly pulled the little girl into a hug, but knowing that would make the nine year old uncomfortable she decided against it.

"You can call me Regina if you like," Regina said softly, she wanted Emma to be comfortable around her.

Everyone else was always so formal with her in town and although she didn't mind, she wanted this child to be relaxed with her. Emma didn't reply, this was how it started, they would seem nice at first and sweet, but Emma knew better. Once she was alone with Ms Mills, her true personality and intentions would be revealed, Sloane knew this too and planned to keep a closer eye on Emma.

"There is some paperwork I would like to go over with you," Sloane said, "It won't take long, only a few minutes."

Regina nodded with a small smile, "Of course, please come in."

Emma walked in behind Sloane, afraid of what would happen she was separated from her only protection from this woman who was to be her foster mother. Regina lead Sloane and Emma into the kitchen where some snacks were set up at the island, on the white counter top were apples and peanut butter, pretzels, applesauce and capri sun.

"I didn't know what you would like," Regina explained nervously, "I just grabbed some things today and figured this afternoon I would take you shopping and you could pick out what you wanted."

"Are you for real," Emma said unable to hold her tongue.

This was shocking for both Sloane and Emma, sure plenty of the foster parents Emma had had before offered her snacks, but none offered to take her places in the first five minutes. Sloane hid her surprise well, but Emma didn't bother to hide her stunned expression, a part of her wasn't sure she had heard Regina correctly.

"I am," Regina said with a slightly amused smile.

Emma took a seat at the island, grabbed a capri sun along with the bag of pretzels. "Thank you," Emma said sweetly.

This made Regina smile with a look of relief on her face, clearly she had been nervous about Emma's reaction.

Sloane smiled and complimented, "That was very kind of you… Here is what I would like to go over with you."

Sloane quickly went over some of the information and gathered Regina's signatures before getting ready to leave. Regina and Emma walked Sloane to the door, this was the worst part for Emma, having to say goodbye. However she liked saying goodbye to Sloane better than saying hello, because hello meant she would be leaving and that was not something she wanted to do.

Although Emma had a feeling of unease with Regina, she also had a good feeling about this town. Almost like it was familiar. Emma wrapped her arms around Sloane's waist and buried her face into the social worker's stomach and mumbled a goodbye.

Sloane smiled softly and whispered to Emma, "Goodbye Emma, be good and be brave for me and for August."

Emma nodded into her stomach, but did not say another word. Sloane walked down the path way, once she made it to the gate she stopped in her tracks and looked back at the large house. Would this be it? Taking a breath, Sloane pushed forward, got into her car and began to drive away hoping and praying she would not have to see the file of little Emma Swan again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spam.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Regina watched as Emma closed the door, she had barely known the girl for ten minutes, but already she could tell Emma was scared. Regina knew she couldn't blame Emma for that, after all moving to a new town and living with someone she didn't know was a scary thing. Emma turned around to face Regina, her forest green eyes looked up at Regina expectantly and in Regina's opinion looked like a child who was waiting to be scolded.

"I'll show you to your room and let you get settled," Regina said looking down at the young girl, "Then afterwards we can go get some groceries and anything else you like."

Emma didn't speak, she nodded grabbed her backpack and followed Regina up the stairs and down the hall. It was a nice room twelve by ten feet with yellow painted walls. Regina had asked Sloane over the phone what Emma's favorite color was and yellow had been the answer. Once Emma laid eyes on the room, her face lit up with excitement and surprise.

"This is my room," Emma asked not hiding her surprise.

Regina nodded, "Yep all yours. I heard your favorite color was yellow, so I had the walls painted that way. I wasn't sure what yellow you liked, but by the Sloane described it I went with a contemporary yellow. This was it wasn't too bright or too dark. Do you like it?"

Emma smile widened as she said, "Yes I absolutely love it. Thank you Ms MIl- Regina."

Regina smiled at that, she left alone to unpack her bag while she went downstairs. Emma wasn't sure where this would lead to, but standing in the yellow room and looking out the window at the frozen clock tower made her smile. Maybe she would find a home, maybe this would be her chance. Emma unpacked her backpack and put her pajama pants and shirt in one drawer, her two t-shirts in other and in the bottom one she pulled out her baby blanket.

It was a white knitted blanket with Emma embroidered on the bottom of it with purple ribbon laced through it. This was the only thing that truly belonged to Emma other than her name, she couldn't remember where she came from or how she ended up on the road, but she knew this was hers. She knew someone who cared about her had made it. All she had to do was find them and maybe one day she would. Once Emma finished unpacking, she walked down the hall and downstairs to see Regina putting the remaining snacks into the cabinet.

When Regina noticed Emma, she said, "All set?"

Emma nodded, her earlier shyness disappearing, "I think so."

"Great," Regina said with a smile, "How about we stop at Granny's and then go to the store?"

Emma shrugged, "Okay, but what's Granny's?"

This made Regina chuckle, "It's a diner on Main Street. I think you'll like there."

Emma shrugged again, she put her hands in her pockets and followed Regina outside the house and down the streets of Storybrooke.

* * *

Mary Margaret Blanchard, a young school teacher, hospital volunteer and one of the nicest people in town had always lived in Storybrooke. There was never a time when she didn't live in Storybrooke, this had been her home for as long as she could remember. It was nearly eleven o'clock and she had been sitting at Granny's for the past hour grading papers for students. She loved children and wanted children of her own one day, but for now was content with her twenty fourth grade students.

Seeing them learn and grow everyday always made her happy, but more often than not she would feel a pang of emptiness when she saw the children go home to their mothers and fathers. It just reminded her that she didn't have anyone. Sure she was close with the town's people, but it wasn't the same. Mary Margaret stood up from her seat went to the counter to get a refill of her hot chocolate with cinnamon on top.

"Another one," Ruby Lucas, her best friend teased, "That's the third one this morning Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night, so this is helping me stay awake."

Mary Margaret didn't want to dive into details about the nightmares that had started haunting her a few months ago. Although she knew they weren't real, she couldn't help, but think they were real because they didn't feel like dreams. They felt more like memories. Ruby knew Mary Margaret was having trouble sleeping at night and she wanted to help her in any way she could, but she had nothing to offer.

Mary Margaret and Ruby had been friends for as long as they could remember, although neither was sure when or how they met, they just knew they were friends. It seemed to be enough for them. Ruby was around the same age as Mary Margaret, she had dark brown hair that cut off below her shoulders and red streaks in her hair. Although her grandmother had, had a fit when she came home with the streaks, she eventually convinced her granny to let her keep them.

Ruby gave Mary Margaret a soft smile, "I'll get your hot chocolate ready, with cinnamon of course."

In return Mary Margaret gave Ruby a sweet smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. The familiar chime of the Granny's door opening filled Mary Margaret's ears, what she hadn't expected was for the rest of the diner to fall silent once the door closed, even though there were only a few other people there, the silence was definitely noticed. The mayor must have arrived.

Regina Mills was mayor of Storybrooke, she was cold, bitter and mean to everyone she came in contact with, but the person she disliked more than anyone else in town was Mary Margaret. No one knew why she hated the school teacher so much, but no one bothered to ask about it. Ruby placed Mary Margaret hot chocolate in front of her before turning to see the mayor.

"Madame Mayor," Ruby greeted with a fake smile, "What can I get for you this morning? The usual I presume?"

Regina appeared a few seats to the left of Mary Margaret, the mayor glanced at the school teacher and didn't bother to hide her hatred for the woman. However she did not say anything to ms Blanchard, instead she focused her attention on the woman behind the counter.

"I'll take a coffee, black and a hot chocolate. Oh and could you add cinnamon with that," Regina said casually as though she had ordered it a thousand times.

It wasn't that Regina was ordering two drinks that surprised Mary Margaret and caused her to choke on her drink, it was the hot chocolate and cinnamon that surprised her. Every day Regina ordered black coffee, it made Mary Margaret wonder why the sudden change. Not to mention, Mary Margaret was the only one who ever had cinnamon in her hot chocolate. Ruby was confused as well, but Mary Margaret saw Ruby looking down at something, Mary Margaret followed her gaze and saw what- who- she was looking at.

"Sure," Ruby said, she looked like she wanted to ask who was behind Regina, but decided against it when she saw Regina's ice cold eyes.

Mary Margaret looked down at the girl hiding and was stunned, she knew this girl, but didn't know her at the same time. The little girl was mostly hidden behind Regina so neither Mary Margaret nor Ruby when she returned with the drinks could see her well. However Mary Margaret could see some of her blonde hair and a glimpse of her face. Once the drinks arrived the mayor took both cups into her hands and exited the diner without a word, with the child still hiding from view, but Mary Margaret had been able to see the back of her head.

Mary Margaret watched them disappear through the door and reappear in the window. The young girl had blonde curly hair and fair skin, a smile grew on her face as she took the hot chocolate from Regina. There was something about the little girl that seemed to draw Mary Margaret in, but the school teacher wasn't sure why, she was surrounded by kids every day, why should she feel drawn to this one.

"Who was that," Ruby asked staring in the direction Mary Mary Margaret was looking.

The school teacher replied, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Ruby gave her friend a confused look, but decided not to question her friend on the matter and returned to her work. Mary Margaret stayed in her seat still staring at the place where the mayor and little girl had been minutes ago wondering, who was the little girl. The blonde haired girl still on her mind, Mary Margaret left Granny's and went to hospital to do her rounds as a volunteer and push the girl from her mind.

* * *

Regina had been walking around town with Emma for the past hour, telling her all she knew about the old town until Emma got hungry. The pair had stopped at local lunch restaurant where they had some lemonade and hot dogs. Regina had spent her whole life in Storybrooke and never once had a hot dog, it was Emma who asked and when those green eyes went big and Emma turned on her charm, Regina couldn't say no. Even though Regina had only known Emma for only a few hours, it was clear she was growing attached to the child who walked with her along the sandy shore.

"Emma," Regina said after a few minutes of silence, "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, you know get to know you a little better and if you wanted, you could ask me some."

Emma had been a little curious about Regina, after all she wanted to know what back story she had and what back story everyone else had. Something Emma always liked to hear about others was their back story, where they came from, what they had done, who they had met and just who they were and who they became.

Emma took her eyes away from the slow moving waves of the sea and looked up at Regina with a small grin, "Go ahead, I don't mind."

Regina smiled lightly, she looked down at the young girl and asked, "Okay, tell me what do you like to do in your free time? Any hobbies or things that interest you?"

Not much interested the nine year old girl, there were a few things she liked to do in her free time, but they weren't all that great and a part of her worried if she would answer the question wrong. In an old foster home, the foster mother wanted everything a certain way and she wanted them done her way. Over time she taught all the kids the way they were supposed to act and say and do, it didn't matter if they disagreed, you did as you were told.

"Well," Emma started, dragging the word on longer than she should, "I like to read, draw pictures, watch movies with really buttery popcorn and play make believe."

Regina grinned at Emma, "What do you do when you play make believe," Regina asked before taking a sip of her lemonade.

A pink glow grew on Emma's cheeks along with a sheepish smile as she said, "Sometimes I pretend I'm a knight about to save my prince, or I'm in Harry Potter, with cool magic powers. Watch this…" Emma looked at the waves and right before one crashed against the shores she said, "expelliarmus."

The wave crashed against the shore, Emma smiled victoriously and Regina couldn't help, but chuckle in amusement. Regina had seen plenty of kids in her day, but none were quite like Emma, she had this whole other air about her that just made Regina happy.

"I must say that is impressive," Regina chuckled glancing from the waves back to Emma who's smile only grew.

"What about you, what do you like to do for fun," Emma asked before taking a bite of her hot dog.

The question caught Regina by surprise and she wasn't sure what she liked to do for fun, she wasn't even sure she ever did anything fun.

"I'm not sure," Regina replied with her brow furrowed, "I guess I just don't have the time."

Emma gasped loudly, "No fun? That's awful, but I know how to fix that. You and me can have fun all the time."

Regina smiled happily at the idea, "Maybe, so how do you feel about school?"

Emma shrugged, her last school wasn't bad and she made a friend, but they barely talked. "It's not bad," Emma replied keeping her eyes on the water.

It was Saturday and Regina was planning to enroll Emma this afternoon, she would have done it sooner, but she needed more of Emma's information before she could actually do. It mainly involved her previous schools, medically history and so forth.

"Do you think you'd be ready to go to school on Monday," Regina asked walking beside Emma.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I don't see why not."

Regina wasn't sure how to feel about that reply, but decided not to push the subject any further.

"Okay, I can get that taken care of that after our shopping expedition," Regina said with a smile.

Regina really wanted Emma to like her, she didn't want to give this green eyed child back and she had only just met her. It was crazy to be so attached to someone after only a few hours, but Regina knew she wanted this girl. Emma walked a little in front of Regina keeping her eyes on the crashing blue waves with sparkling green eyes.

So far, Storybrooke wasn't such a bad place, but Emma knew better than to get her hopes up after only a few short hours. It doesn't matter how nice they started out at first, what mattered was how they acted after the first impressions were over and done with. However Emma still had hope, she still believed there was a chance for her to find a home. She just hoped when the chance arrived, she would take it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halfway there.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

David Nolan, a young man with blonde hair and soft blue eyes, the deputy of Storybrooke and most resourceful guy in town. For as long as he, or anyone else, could remember he had been the deputy and co-owner to the Storybrooke pet shop with an old friend of his, Jack. Her name was Jacqueline, but everyone called her Jack for short, she was originally the girlfriend of David's twin brother, James.

Although at first Jack and David were never that close, they soon found a common ground, their dislike towards James and a beautiful friendship was born. Years later, they owned a business together, would hang out when their schedules would allow it and if the other ever need anything, they were always there for each other. Unfortunately, Jack had died in a car crash while David's brother had passed away years before then. Now David was the only owner of the pet-shop with a good number of employees and the deputy under Sheriff Graham.

Sitting in the driver's side of his cruiser, David watched the mostly empty streets of Storybrooke. It was the same old same old for David Nolan, but there was one thing that seemed to be different. Over the past couple of days, David had been having weird dreams and ended up waking up in the early hours unable to fall asleep again. The dreams were always about the same person, or really about the same woman with forest green eyes, long raven black hair and skin pale as snow.

However the previous night he saw the woman and someone else, someone he didn't know either, but was immediately drawn to and felt the need to protect. David closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head against the headrest and tried to get the dream to come to the front of his mind and after a few tries he could remember.

 _The darkness of his eyes quickly turned into an image, he was standing in a dimly lit hallway with stone walls and torches on the sides. There were black knights and white knights fighting each other furiously. He watched the battle unfold and thought he should help out in the fight, but he wasn't sure which side to fight with and which to fight against._

 _"Charming," cried a voice, "Charming we have to go!"_

 _He knew that voice, it sounded so familiar, but where had he heard that voice before._

 _"Snow, Emma," he heard himself call, but he hadn't moved his lips._

 _Hesitantly he walked through the battle, neither black knight nor white knight payed attention to him as he walked down the chaos filled hallway. The world around him was blurry and moved slowly, almost as if they were all around water._

 _"Charming," he heard the voice cry again._

 _Then he spotted them. He saw himself standing by a woman with the same long black hair, he couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to know she had dark green eyes and fair skin. She wore a white lace dress and in her arms was a little girl with blonde curly hair and big green eyes. Those big green eyes met his and suddenly the world around him disappeared._

David snapped his eyes open, a little frantic he looked around to gather his surroundings until he remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, watching for crime or suspicious character. The dream from last night had been on his mind all morning, the woman was someone he was used to seeing and although she was only a dream, he loved her with every part of him, he wanted her and would do anything for her if had the chance. The only problem was she wasn't real, she was a figment of his imagination, nothing more and nothing less.

The child in her arms was not something David could not explain, he had seen the little girl before in previous dreams, but her image was always blurry and he could never have a clear view. David sighed, rubbing his eyes he thought to himself, I must be out of my mind. Falling in love with a dream and wanting a child who doesn't exist. David always had a soft spot for animals and children, when the little girl first appeared he thought of the baby he and his ex-wife Katherine had lost.

A miscarriage, far too early to tell the gender of the baby, but it didn't matter, at least not to David. A boy or girl would have made him happy, Katherine didn't care either, but after the loss, their marriage started to crumble. Then his accident happened causing their marriage to suffer more so they both called it quits. Now here he was, a divorced cop and co-owner of the local pet store. Checking his mirrors, he started to turn the ignition on when something behind his car caught his eyes, something he never thought he'd see, it was the mayor walking with a small child by her side.

The mayor walked the same route as usual wearing the same grey dress she wore every Friday and black coat and the child beside her wore a green tank top and old blue jeans. The young girl had light curly blonde hair that cut off at her shoulders and she had fair skin, not fair enough for him to describe it as peach like, but not pale enough to say snow. He watched her walk for a moment and knew he had seen her from somewhere, but the question was where had he seen her?

Although Storybrooke was a small town and David knew almost everyone by name he wasn't sure who this child walking with the mayor was. He hadn't seen her in town before, that much he knew was true, but then again where had he seen her after all he had spent his whole life in Storybrooke. When the mayor and little girl got closer to the car, David started to look away, but he stopped himself when the girl looked into his eyes through the mirror. Her forest green eyes stared at his blue ones with wonder and a little excitement. The girl's eyes lit up and she flashed David a cheeky grin.

 _A little girl with curly blonde hair and big green eyes. Those big green eyes met his and suddenly the world around him disappeared.  
_  
The dream, she was the girl from the dream. No that's not possible, to see a child in a dream and then have them appear in town the next day was not something to be heard of it. Surely it wasn't the same girl from his dreams, that sort of thing didn't happen, did it? No of course it didn't. David pushed his thoughts and dreams to the side, he looked at her through mirror and smiled at her softly.

The blonde girl looked away first, she walked alongside Regina and the pair disappeared from David's line of sight moments later. Could that really have been the child from his dream, no it wasn't possible. David shook his head, he turned the cruiser on and drove down the street trying to think of anything, but the little girl from his dream and the one he saw in real life.

* * *

It was nearly four in the afternoon when Emma and Regina returned the house with bags of clothes and grocery items. Most of the time, Emma hated shopping because she was never allowed to get what she wanted, but today had been different. Regina bought her anything she wanted, from clothes to food, movies and games. The pair walked inside wearing smiles and holding a million bags on their arms.

"Well that was a fun," Regina said setting the grocery bags on the counter.

Emma sat on the stool still grinning, "I've never been able to get stuff at the store before. Usually it's all hand me downs."

"No hand me down's here," Regina told her smiling, "Now that the kitchen is freshly stocked, what would you like for dinner?"

Emma shrugged, "I dunno, you decide."

"Does pasta sound good to you," Regina asked.

Emma nodded, "That sounds good."

"Great, why don't you go put your clothes away while I finish up down here," Regina said, unpacking more groceries from their plastic bags.

Emma replied, "Okay."

Taking the clothing bags in her hands, Emma walked up to her room and started unpacking. Regina watched as Emma disappeared from the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. It had definitely been an interesting and at the same time exciting day for the mayor. After all it wasn't everyday she got to take a child out to go shopping or to just be around someone who didn't see her as evil.

Emma was sitting upstairs on her bed, yes her bed with a grin on her face. Hope was starting to build inside her heart, maybe this could be where she would stay. Regina seemed nice enough and much better than all her other fosters mothers combined. Even though it had only been a couple of hours, Emma was arming up to the idea of staying here. Releasing a content sigh, she started to unpack all her new clothes.

Regina had bought Emma two pairs of pajamas, three pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, five nice shirts, three dresses and two pairs of shoes. Regina would have gotten Emma more clothes, but the nine year old insisted that was enough for her. Besides, they would have to go to the store tomorrow to get Emma a uniform after she was registered for school.

Once all her clothes were put into her drawers, she walked over to the white desk near the window where she could see the clock tower. Regina said the clock tower never moved and had always been stuck at 8:15 and no one ever knew why it didn't move. Emma didn't spend too much time thinking about it, instead she grabbed her new green pajamas and went back downstairs.

* * *

For as long as she or anyone could remember, Mary Margaret had been a volunteer at Storybrooke's hospital. She always visited the patients and left them flowers on their night stands hoping to brighten up their day. With so much on her mind, Mary Margaret had buried herself in helping the patients and working with the staff. All day the same blonde haired girl had been on her mind.

Although she couldn't quite understand why, she felt like she knew the girl from somewhere. It wasn't possible though and Mary Margaret knew that, but she still felt that she knew the little girl. It was a gut feeling, one that she couldn't shake. Mary Margaret had just finished all her rounds when she looked back at the glass room where an old coma patient used to stay. It was a few years ago he had been brought in after a car crash that took his friend's life and nearly cost him, his own. The memory was still clear in Mary Margaret's mind, almost like it was yesterday.

 _It was a late Thursday night, Mary Margaret had just finished her shift and was getting ready to sign out when she saw the chaos in the emergency section. There must have been some situation, most likely a new patient was coming in and needed help. It was a hospital after all, but it wasn't too often there were any people who rushed in by concern and curiosity won out causing her to walk over and see what was going on._

 _Various doctors and nurses had bunches together shouting out various commands that Mary Margaret couldn't make out. However when she twenty feet away she caught a glimpse of him. A man, his skin was sickly pale, eyes open, but they weren't seeing anything in front of them. He had wet and short golden blonde hair that stuck to his skin. The sight of him made her heart clench and she felt as though someone had punched a hole in her chest. Whoever he was, he was not okay and it was killing the school teacher._

 _"We need to get him to the ER now," a doctor ordered and they were off._

 _Mary Margaret stood in her spot, frozen as she pictures the man in her mind. She knew him, she could feel it in her gut that she knew him from somewhere. Storybrooke was a small town where everyone knew each other so Mary Margaret couldn't understand why she did and didn't know him. It was like she knew him, but not from Storybrooke. Was it possible to know someone that you had never met before? Mary Margaret wasn't sure, but as she left the hospital she could hear the voice of someone she used to know in the back of her mind._

 _"No matter where you are I will always find you."_

Mary Margaret sighed, she adjusted her purse on her shoulder and left the hospital. The same phrase in her mind along with the images of a blonde haired man with blue eyes holding a blonde haired girl with green eyes.

* * *

"What's your plan August," asked a girl, one of his friends.

August W. booth always had a plan, no matter what he would be prepared for whatever was thrown his way. Even discovering his foster sister had moved to another house in the middle of nowhere, he had a plan. He was sitting at a table in a small restaurant with his friends, Nina and Harry. The three of them had only known each other a few weeks, but they all had a common interest. Protecting someone they loved. Nina had a little sister, Harry has two younger brothers and August had Emma. Each of them had been separated from their siblings and intended to get reunited with them, one way or another.

"As you know I know a guy who's good with computers," August said leaning back in his chair, "I'll get him to help you two find your siblings in the system, but I'll need your help to find Emma. I don't know where she was taken and Sloane hasn't answered me, so I need to do my own digging."

August was never big on making deals, it always reminded him of Rumpelstiltskin. The imp who got him and everyone else he cared about into this awful situation. However, right now he was running out of options and he needed to find Emma. He promised he would watch out for her, he swore he would never leave her alone. No matter what he would keep his promise to her.

"Why do you need us," Harry asked, his brown eyes scrutinizing him.

August grinned, "Because I need two things that each of you can provide. I have an idea where Emma is, but the first thing I need to do get close then go forward."

"What do you need," Nina asked curiosity.

August continued to smile, feeling confident he said, "A bus ticket to Maine and a bike."

Harry laughed bitterly, "Maine? You do realize that's like three states away?"

"Four actually," August corrected, "I can't take a cab, a plane will cost more and is too tedious. A bike should be easy enough, all I need is regular two wheeler. If you two can give me these things, I will make sure that you get to your siblings."

Harry and Nina exchanged a look. The two of them had known each other for months while August they had met a couple of weeks ago. August was good at this sort of thing, he was able to get into the system and find out things he shouldn't and where other kids were. It was how he kept track of Emma when he was away, but right now she was off grid which meant he needed to get off grid as well.

The only problems he was running into was money and a means of transporting around to where he believed Emma was. Money was an issue because he had none and he would need it for the bus, food and anything else he might need. First he wanted to start with the bus ticket because that would bring him close enough where Emma might be.

"Deal," Harry said and leaned forward, "I'll get the ticket, Nina will take care of the bike. While we get what you need, you find our siblings. Got it."

August nodded, "You've got yourselves a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Emma awoke to the sound of shouting and loud crashes outside of her bedroom. It was late in the night, her room completely submerged in darkness with the light leaking in from the bottom of her door. The hall lights were always on, Emma wasn't sure if there was ever a time she walked through a dark hallway before. The nearlythree year old pushed the covers off of her and hopped off her bed and landed on the stone floors._

 _Quickly, she scurried across the room and made her way to the door and peaked the little hole her and her best friend had made a long time ago. It was just above the height of Emma so she had to stand on her tiptoes in order to see through it. One eye closed and one open, Emma looked through the peephole to see what was going on outside her bedroom._

 _It was the black Knights, the Evil Queen sent her men here. Emma jumped away from the door as if it had burned her. This couldn't be happening, her parents said she was safe. Emma knew the Evil Queen didn't like her mother and father being happy and years ago had tried to take her away. However that time it failed, she was defeated and they all got to be together and be happy._

 _Emma ran away from the door and to the small door hidden behind her bookshelf. Her parents told her, if the castle was ever under attack she was to go to the little door and stay hidden inside. The little door lead to a series of passageways that worked through the walls of the castle and could go anywhere. All Emma needed to do was stay in there and keep moving until she made it to the meeting place her parents had set up._

 _Emma stopped in front of the door and realized she forgot something, her blanket. She couldn't leave that behind, it was hers and something she has to keep with her. It was lying on her bed and she knew she had to be fast. Once the blanket was in hand Emma ran to the opposite of the room, but as she did her bedroom door opened revealing two black Knights._

 _"There she is," one of the men cried and pointed his sword at her._

 _Emma shrieked and ran to the little door and tried to get inside when the knight grabbed her ankle. The little girlcried in fear as she tried to break free, but it was no use, he was too strong for her._

 _"Where do you think you're going," the second knight snarled at her as he stood behind his partner._

 _The first knight yanked Emma forward and held her in his arms as she kicked and screamed for him to let her go. Panic overcame Emma as she flailed around in the man's arms and he tried to get a firm hold on her, but she wouldn't stop moving. All of a sudden a bright light filled the room and the man dropped Emma and she landed roughly on the floor. Wasting no time, Emma grabbed her blanket and ran as fast as her legs would carry her._

 _"The brat has magic," he yelled, "Don't just stand there stop her!"_

 _Emma stood frozen in the middle of the hall, left and right she could see black Knights fighting the white knights who served her parents. Her parents. Where were they and were they okay? She had to find them, they would know what to do. Emma turned right and ran through the chaos using the skills Red, her godmother, had taught her about dodging and being evasive. Even though she was three, it was easy for her to move through the chaos because of her small size._

 _"Protect the princess," shouted a knight wearing white and silver armor as he continued to fight._

 _The world seemed to move in slow motion for Emma as she ran around and under the Knights in her way. When white armored men saw her would use their shields and swords to keep her out of the enemies reach and it proved to be effective._

 _"Momma," Emma cried as loud as she could, tears swimming in her eyes, "Papa! Where are you?! Mom, dad!"_

 _Emma ran forward, she had to find her parents, they would fix everything and get rid of the black Knights. She continued to run around the chaos until she felt something sharp slide across her shoulder and down her arm. A terrified shriek escaped her lips as she jerked away and fell to the ground._

 _"Emma," her mother screamed, her voice filled with terror and panic._

 _Her mother, Snow, ran forward fighting every knight in her way with ease doing whatever it took in order to get to her daughter. Knights still filled the hallway, but the white knights were too worried about keeping the black Knights away, while the black Knights were too concerned attacking their opponents. Snow was able to fight her through the sword fighting without getting hit by their swords. Emma laid on her stomach watching as her mother moved through the chaos and kneeled before her. Snow made it to Emma's side and pulled the little girl into her arms._

 _"Oh Emma," Snow sighed as she held onto her little girl, "It's okay, you're going to be okay."_

 _Emma cried into her mother's shoulder letting the tears stream down her cheeks from the pain in her shoulder and the fear of the chaos surrounding them. Snow knew they couldn't stay there for long, she stood up quickly and held onto Emma as she ran away from the fight shielding Emma away from the swords._

 _"Protect the Queen and princess," the white Knights shouted when Snow ran past ducking around the soldiers._

 _Emma kept her eyes closed as she tried to focus on anything but the sounds of battle and the pain she felt in her arm._

 _"My arm," Emma sobbed, "it hurts."_

 _Snow gripped Emma tighter, "Don't worry baby, I'll fix it, but we have to keep moving. We need to find daddy okay?"_

 _Emma nodded into her mother's shoulder as she descended the stairwell which would lead them to a safer place where there weren't so many Knights. The three year old lifted her head slightly to look at her arm and regretted the decision right after. Her arm had red streaks of blood all along it and it was seeping into her mother's white dress. It marked her first battle, a battle she would never forget and a scar that would never leave her._

Emma's eyes snapped open, she sat up quickly a thin layer of sweat coating her skin as she looked around the room to figure out where she was. That dream, Emma had had it before when she was younger, leaving her scarEd and alone every time she woke up.  
She always thought it was real, but everyone always told her it was just a bad dream.

"Mom," Emma whispered to herself, the title sounding foreign on her lips.

Tears filled in her green eyes, she rubbed her left forearm absently where a thin lined scar was burning like fire. She couldn't remember where she had gotten it, August said he found her with the cut, covered in dirt and blood wearing a white dress and  
holding a baby blanket. Emma got out of bed and scurried across the room to grab her baby blanket, whenever she felt alone and scared she would hold her blanket. In a way, it made her feel like she was connected to her parents, surely they were the  
ones who made it for her. Who else would have?

Sitting on the floor in the corner, Emma clutched the blanket to chest and buried her face in the white knitted blanket allowing the tears to fall. The questions Emma had tried so hard to push away came back into her mind. The woman in her dream did everything  
to save her, the woman in her dream did everything a mother would do to protect their child. Why didn't her mother? Why did her mother or father or both parents just leave her?

What had she done wrong for them to just toss her away like she was nothing? Emma pressed the blanket against her face as the tears continued to stream her cheeks. Her parents couldn't have abandoned her, why would they abandon her? Emma shook her head,  
she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe her parents wanted her, she needed to believe that.

"Emma," she heard Regina whisper as her door opened slowly, "Emma are you okay?"

Emma shoved the blanket aside, she stood up in her spot and washed all emotion from her face. She quickly wiped the tears away and put on a strong face, but she couldn't change her pink nose or red rimmed eyes. Regina hadn't been able to sleep, her mind  
was buzzing with too many things for her to think about. She had decided to check on Emma, but when she got close she could hear small whimpers. Her suspicions were confirmed now when she looked at the nine year old standing before her. Despite the  
front she was trying to put up, Regina could see past it.

"What's wrong Emma, are you okay," Regina asked turning on the bedroom light.

Emma looked away, "I'm fine. Just woke up to use the bathroom."

"You don't look fine," Regina said, walking over to Emma who was still looking away from Regina.

"I said I'm fine," Emma replied trying not to sound irritated, "I just need to go back to sleep is all."

Regina wanted to push, but decided now was not a good time. Although she did want to help Emma, she knew anything she said now wouldn't be any use. For now she would let this go, but later she would determine if her foster daughter was fine.

"If you insist," Regina said softly, "I'll see you in the morning."

The moment Regina closed the door, Emma felt the tears pooling in her eyes. Quickly she turned out the light, grabbed her blanket and climbed into her bed.

Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.

* * *

Mary Margaret was sitting at a table in Granny's diner the next morning, still thinking about the little girl who smiled at her and wondering who she was and where she had come from and why did she look like the girl from her dream? It must have been  
a coincidence, but the school teacher wasn't so sure. It was those eyes, those deep forest green eyes that made her think twice and the blonde hair, that was another thing that got Mary Margaret thinking.

The doorbell chimed, Mary Margaret glanced over her shoulder to see who had come in and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the little girl with the mayor. Regina had said something to her and the small child went over and sat in a booth near  
a window. It was fairly close to Mary Margaret's table, only one table was between her and the little girl who plagued her thoughts. _I'm always thinking of you. It was just a thought,_ her voice, but she didn't remember saying it to anyone.

Mary Margaret brushed it aside, it wasn't important, probably just a forgotten memory of sorts. Emma was sitting in the red booth, she rested her chin on the top of her hands and stared ahead. She could not believe she had a nightmare and had Regina come  
into her room last night, now she would definitely send her back. Foster parents wanted easy kids, not the ones with issues or who caused a lot of trouble.

The nine year old sighed, she lifted her head to look at Regina ordering their breakfast then she began to look around the diner. Her eyes met a pair of deep forest green eyes much like her own. It was the woman she saw yesterday who was sitting at the  
counter. However the woman reminded her of the woman she had seen her dream last night, the woman who saved her from the men fighting with swords. For years Emma had had that dream before, but had never seen someone look like the woman in her dreams  
before. Was that possible to dream of someone you had never met before?

Emma supposed it was, since she was looking at the woman from her dream right now. The woman held Emma's gaze for a moment longer before turning away.

Regina slid in the seat across from Emma and said, "Alright, breakfast is ordered and should be here shortly."

Regina knew herself and Emma were getting a lot of interesting looks from the towns folk, after all it wasn't every day the cold hearted mayor of Storybrooke was seen having breakfast with a child. However Regina didn't care what those fools thought of  
her, right now she only cared about what the little girl across from her thought of her. Although sweet and polite and full of energy, Regina could tell Emma was incredibly shy. She also noticed that Emma was very closed off for a nine year old girl.  
Last night had shown her that.

Emma nodded, "Sounds good, Regina can I ask you something?"

Regina nodded, prompting Emma to ask. "When I was in your house I didn't see any pictures of you or anyone. How come you don't have pictures?"

Regina opened her mouth to answer, but no words came, she tried to remember why she didn't have any pictures, but came up short. It had never occurred to Regina why she didn't have any pictures of her family.

"I'm not sure," Regina admitted, "I guess I just never thought to put any up."

Emma nodded, she didn't have any pictures of herself, well technically she had two. One from the newspaper talking about how she was found and the second was of her and August, but she didn't have them. August had them and he wasn't here in Storybrooke.

A small smile on her face, Emma said, "We should get a camera and take a whole bunch of pictures."

The idea made Regina grin, she would definitely enjoy the pictures Emma took.

"Agreed," Regina replied with a soft smile.

Ruby arrived with their breakfast and drinks after Emma had told Regina all about the things they should take pictures of. As Ruby set the food down, Emma caught sight of the woman she saw early, with green eyes and dark black hair.

 _Emma looked up at a woman with long raven black hair and forest green eyes. She was smiling gently at Emma and told her, her voice thick with emotion, "I love you. I always have and always will."_

Emma stared into the unknown woman's eyes, her wide green eyes mirrored Emma's. Had she seen that too? The woman took a deep breath before exiting the diner trying to make sense of the vision she had just seen. Emma felt her heart hammering in her chest  
as she stared at her food for a moment. What had just happened to her? Was that something imagined or was that something that had happened to her? The nine year old pushed the vision from her mind and started to eat her pancakes which were coated  
with syrup.

"I'm sorry about last night," Emma said, looking down at her pancakes.

Regina only smiled, "That's alright. I can understand it must be hard moving to a new town and home."

Emma shrugged, her eyes still looking down at the pancakes. Emma was used to people pretending to be nice to her, it was as familiar as looking in the mirror. The rest of breakfast was mostly quiet between Emma and Regina, but it was a good kind of quiet.  
It was content. Regina could get used to this, she would give it a little more time, but she knew she wasn't going to let Emma go. She had this feeling that Emma was meant to be here and little did she know, secretly Emma felt it too. However, Emma  
had a feeling she was meant to do something here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last one for the day.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

David was sitting at the station at his desk outside of Graham's office, he had been trying to distract himself by reading the sports section of the newspaper, but his mind seemed to lead him back to the same place. The little girl walking with the mayor of Storybrooke. The thought had been on his mind since yesterday, he knew as well as anyone that Regina Mills was not a kid person, she wasn't even a people person. It was amazing she continued to be re-elected, as long as anyone could remember she had been the mayor.

David had to go on with what everyone else said, he couldn't really remember a whole lot since he had been in a terrible accident a few years back and was put in a medically induced coma. He remained in the coma for a few weeks before waking up with barely any memory as to who he was and what had happened to him. The first thing he learned was about his old friend Jack who had died in the accident he was in.

They were driving home after leaving the pet shop late when another car hit them, Jack died on contact while David was barely holding on, Graham and his ex-wife Kathryn were the ones who had helped him remember. At the time they had been married, but David couldn't stay. It was a mutual divorce, he knew not being able to remember was hurting her as well and although he didn't remember her, he wanted her to be happy and she wanted what was best for him. After the papers were filled out, they still remained good friends and continued to see each other regularly, but it wasn't that often. David would probably estimate to every three or four weeks, perhaps every month or two was a better way to describe their visits and get togethers.

"Hey Dave," Graham greeted, he walked into the room and hung up his coat, "How were things yesterday? I trust everything went alright."

David rolled his eyes and gave Graham and 'are you kidding me' kind of smirk. Graham and David had been friends before the accident, the sheriff had been a huge help to him over time and their friendship only seemed to grow as time passed. Not to mention, Graham was the one who was able to get David the job and become a deputy given his confusing and mostly complicated background.

"Rest assured," David said with a cheeky grin, "The rounds went perfectly and there was no crime to be had in our fair town, however I saw a kid, a little girl and that was kind of interesting."

Graham took a seat across from David with an intrigued expression, usually on rounds David or Graham would bring Lacey or Leroy in and anyone else who caused trouble down at the bar. Rarely did any real crime happen, only on a few rare occasions did Graham or David find a child skipping school.

Graham leaned back in his arm chair and questioned, "Really? Was she skipping school or something?"

David shook his head as he recalled the memory of the blonde haired girl walking beside the mayor, but that wasn't what stuck with him. It was the fact that he felt as if he knew her, perhaps in the missing years of his life he had known her, but it was a long shot considering he had been with Kathryn before then and he had been working at a petshop. However it wasn't completely impossible, far fetched maybe, but still a possibility. David wouldn't mention this to Graham though, this was something he wanted to keep private.

'"I don't think so," David replied running his fingers through his hair, "I saw this little girl walking with the mayor and I found that interesting considering the mayor is so good with kids."

Graham laughed heartily, "Yeah, that makes sense, but now it is your turn to rest assure. The little girl you saw is Regina's new foster child, Regina told me over the phone yesterday in a panic. She was worried something might have happened to the social worker and the foster girl on their way because they were running late. Turns out they were only a little lost."

David nodded in understanding, but at the same time he didn't really understand, mostly because he was trying to figure out where he had seen the girl and thought it was strange the mayor was fostering a child. It just seemed kind of out there and random.

"Any idea where she came from," David asked, leaning back in his own chair he watched Graham curiously awaiting his answer.

The sheriff merely shrugged, "I know she's from Boston, but that's Regina told me, anything else you would have to get from the girl herself or Regina."

Neither of those really seemed like a good idea to David, he never spoke to the mayor unless he had to and he didn't want to frighten the girl and randomly walk up to her. It looked like he was going to be out of luck, maybe another time perhaps he would get some answers, if there even were any to be found that is. Graham retreated to his office to get some paperwork done while David continued to read his newspaper as a child's laughter began to fill his ears.

 _Up, up, higher, higher. I can touch the sky, watch me go._

David sat in his chair absently trying to remember, but all he could hear was her voice, all he could hear was the voice of a little girl. Who was this kid in his head and the one in real life?

* * *

Emma liked to think she knew when something was about to happen, most of the time it would a little feeling she had. Like puzzle pieces fitting together. Or having an "ah ha" moment. As she walked by Regina to go to her office, she had a feeling that something big was going happen. Good or bad, Emma didn't know. It was Sunday, but Regina still had work since she was the mayor of Storybrooke and Emma had to come. Regina didn't want Emma to be left alone, she didn't want Emma to think she was brushing her aside or anything like that.

Regina remembered Sloane's 'warning' about Emma being a guarded child which Regina could tell from last night. Something was bothering Emma, but she refused to say and continued to push Regina out because of this wall. The idea that someone as young as Emma had a wall made Regina's chest ache. Once they arrived at the office, Regina introduced Emma to the staff in the building and lead her to her actual office room. Emma sat on the black couch, she had brought her backpack with her filled some cards, a video game, book and coloring books with pencils.

This would keep Emma occupied for about an hour before she got bored. It happened later than Regina originally thought, two hours passed before Emma sighed loudly. Regina got out of her seat and walked over to nine year old lying on the floor.

"I'm bored," Emma said, looking up at Regina from her spot on the white tiles.

Regina sighed, "I figured as much. I'm sorry Emma, I don't know what to do, I'm kind of new at this."

"I can tell," Emma said simply, "It's okay, I'll figured out something to do."

Regina was about to get up, when someone knocked on the door and entered the office. It was Deputy Nolan followed by Sheriff Graham.

"Deputy, Sheriff," Regina said, she walked over to them, "What brings you too here today?"

"Remember that City Case file I showed you last week," Graham asked, with a hint of a smile.

Regina shook her head, "Unbelievable. I completely forgot."

"That quite alright, we can fill it out now," Graham replied.

"Okay, Emma I'll be right back," Regina told her foster child.

Emma just called, "Okay."

Graham and Regina exited the room, but David stayed behind.

"Hello," David said, approaching the girl, "I'm afraid I haven't gotten the chance to meet you. My names David Nolan."

Emma looked up at the officer, she sat up and took his outstretched hand, "Emma Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Emma," David replied, a wide grin on his face.

He studied Emma's features, her bright forest green eyes, fair peach skin and golden curls that hung on her shoulders. The little girl was stunning. David couldn't explain it, but he really wanted to talk to Emma. Emma watched the officer curiously, something about him made her feel relaxed and he felt familiar to her. Almost like she had met him before. Emma liked him. Not sure how or why, but she just did.

"So, what brings you to Storybrooke," David asked, "We don't get many visitors."

Emma answered with a shrug, "Regina's my new foster mom. I'll be staying with her for awhile."

"What about your parents," David questioned.

"Don't have any," Emma said with a shrug.

David's heart ached for the girl. He didn't know what to say to that, so he decided to change the subject.

"I'm sure you'll like it here with Regina," David replied, his blue eyes soft.

Emma pouted slightly, "Most people don't seem to like Regina. Why?"

David inhaled, "She can be a bit of a… she can be very cold to people."

Emma nodded, "Yeah I can see that. You should have seen the look she gave the black haired woman with a pixie cut."

David knew Regina didn't like Mary Margaret, everyone knew the mayor didn't like Mary Margaret. Well everyone except Mary Margaret. The school teacher knew Regina had an issue with her, but never went as far as to say hate or very strongly dislike.

"Let me guess, it was the look of murder," David asked with a grin.

Emma nodded again, "With flames in the background."

David chuckled, "Yeah, wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that look. So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Regina to be done," Emma replied, "I've read the book, beaten the game, colored twice and played solitaire ten times. I'm bored."

David looked over her supplies and nodded, "Yeah I can see how this would get tiresome. Have you ever ridden in a police cruiser for a joyride?"

Emma had ridden in a police car before, but under different circumstances. Not wanting to go into details, Emma shook her head.

"Maybe I could take you for one around town, show the Sheriff station," David suggested, not sure why he wanted Emma to say yes.

"Really," Emma asked, trying not to sound to excited about an escape of this prison-office.

David nodded, "If you're up for it and if it's alright with Regina."

On cue, Regina and Graham returned to the office. Regina gave a curious look at the Deputy on his knees talking to her foster daughter. A pulse of possessiveness raced through Regina as she looked at the two of them, almost like a father and daughter. Regina shook the idea from her mind. Graham smirked at David, wondering what his partner was getting into.

"Are you making me look bad," Graham teased David who chuckled.

"This dear Emma, is Sheriff Graham and a downright pain in the a- neck," David told Emma as he stood.

Emma chuckled as she stood to greet the Sheriff, "Hi Sheriff."

"A pleasure to meet you Ms Swan," Graham said, shaking her smaller hand.

"Madame Mayor," David started in a ridiculous accent, "It has come to my attention that Ms Emma has not ridden in a police cruiser, may I take her for a spin?"

Emma giggled at David's accent. The Deputy winked at her. Regina wanted to say no, but she could tell Emma was itching to go outside and do something other than stay locked in here.

"Very well," Regina replied, "An hour, then she needs to come back."

David shrugged, "That is more than enough time. Shall we Ms Swan?"

Emma giggled again, the sound like music to David's ears, "Okay David. I'll see you in an hour Regina."

Regina watched as Emma followed David out of her office, a feeling of jealously and the possessiveness flared inside her. How dare he come in here and take Emma? Regina didn't like it. She knew it was selfish to think this way, but she simply didn't care. Emma was her foster child, not anybody else's. She would have to keep a closer eye on Emma and the town, no one was going to get between her and what she was after. Emma climbed into the back seat of the cruiser, David was driving and Graham was in the passenger seat.

"So tell us about yourself Emma," Graham said, as David pulled out of the parking lot.

"Not much to tell," Emma replied, "I'm nine, I live with Regina, I'm orphan, I don't really like school and I like sugar."

"Is that all," David asked, "I like sugar too."

Emma smiled at David through the rearview mirror, her green eyes sparkling.

 _Papa, did you find it? Did you, did you?_

 _I did princess, two slices of freshly made chocolate cake._

 _You're the best Papa._

 _Thanks and remember, we don't tell your mother._

David could hear the voices, but he wasn't sure where he had heard them before. They were fuzzy to him, but they felt so real to the Deputy and he couldn't understand where they had come from. The trio drove around the town for a few minutes. David and Graham gave Emma a tour of the police station which she enjoyed a lot. Graham even offered her a chance to help out around the place, she wouldn't do much except file some papers away.

Emma said she would like that, even if it was just putting papers away she would get to work in a police station where all the action was. Afterwards, David took Emma to Granny's and they got some lunch. They still had twenty minutes until Emma needed to go back to Regina's office.

David asked, "Have you been to the park yet?"

Emma shook her head, her mouth filled with grilled cheese.

"Looks like that will be our next stop," David replied grinning, "Then I have to take you back to Regina's."

Emma was oblivious to how sad David sounded when he said that last part. He wasn't sure why bringing Emma back bothered him so much, he didn't want to bring her back and that was crazy. For some reason, he just wanted to stay by her side and be there as often as he could. David couldn't explain it, but he really wanted Emma to stay by his side. Was that crazy? Yes. A

fter a quick drive around the block, David and Emma arrived at the playground which had a few other kids on it. About three to four kids were running around the park, the parents sitting on the benches watching. Emma stared at the kids for a moment before the fear settled in and she immediately got back in the car.

"Let's go back now," Emma said, her seatbelt already on.

"We just got here," David replied confused.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but it's time to go."

David was really confused, he looked down at Emma and asked, "What's wrong? A minute ago you were excited to come here."

"Because I didn't think there would be other people here," Emma replied sadly.

"Why does that bother you," David asked, but Emma didn't reply, "Emma?"

The nine year old sighed, "Can we just go back now? Please Deputy."

David was saddened to hear her call him Deputy, but made nothing of it. He nodded dejectedly, closed her door and climbed into the driver's seat of the cruiser. David parked outside the mayor's office, once the car stopped David looked back at Emma to see her green eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"Hey what's wrong," David asked worriedly.

Emma shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Thanks for hanging out with me David, I'll see you another time."

Before David could say anything, Emma bolted out of the car and ran to the office building. David stayed parked in his spot, he felt guilty for making her upset, but wasn't sure what happened exactly. Had he done something wrong? Said something he shouldn't have? David didn't know, but the guilt ate at him until finally he pulled away from the curb and drove to the station.

Emma went to the bathroom after leaving David. She felt bad about earlier, but she couldn't help it. Two memories came at her in minutes of each other. One from a bad foster home with two other kids, two kids who were actually the foster parents children. The second one she wasn't sure if it was a memory or a dream. It felt real enough to be a memory, but the problem was, David was in it. So was the woman from Granny's. They were together, and she was with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers, sorry for the wait, but school plus clubs plus sports leaves barely any time to write. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

While Emma had been out with David, something Regina still could not get over, she had gotten all of Emma's school papers and supplies along with her uniform. After shopping the other day for clothes, Regina was able to get her the proper sized shirt  
and smauk for school tomorrow. Regina would be lying if she said she was looking forward to Emma going to school tomorrow. For some reason, Regina felt possessive over her foster daughter and couldn't explain why that was. However she didn't focus  
much on it. She needed to focus on Emma, she was the most important thing on Regina's mind right now.

David had sent her a message saying Emma had eaten and they were on their way back now. This made Regina really excited, she wanted Emma back. It was surprising that Regina was already attached to the girl and wondered how it was possible she had moved  
around so much before this. The past ten minutes, Regina had been sitting in her desk going over some old paperwork when Emma walked through the door. Regina smiled at her, then noticed Emma looked a little down.

"Hey," Regina said still smiling, "How was the tour? Did you have a good time?"

Emma just nodded, her lips pressed together in a firm line. Emma had, had a nice time until the memories came back to her. The memory or daydream she had of David and the woman from the diner were fine and she had pushed them aside. It was the park and  
those kids that was getting to her. She should have told him no about the park, but she hadn't been thinking and she thought if it was just her and David she would be okay, but it wasn't just them.

There were other kids there. Just like the other park with the other family. The ones who had left her there.

"Emma," Regina questioned noticing how the nine year old was staring at the floor.

Her little shoulders starting to tremble slightly. Emma was on the verge of breaking, the memory fresh in her mind. It pulled her rapidly, like a surfer who gets caught under a wave and she couldn't get out. She could remember them laughing, she could  
remember being trapped and she could remember the cold. Emma was crying now, but she couldn't stop herself.

Regina made her way quickly over to Emma, wondering what could have possibly happened to make her so upset. What happened out there? Had David done something? Regina didn't know, but a fierce protectiveness came over her and she was ready to pounce. Regina  
kneeled in front of Emma, she saw her pink nose and tears streaming her face.

"Honey what's wrong," Regina asked, her brown eyes filled with worry and concern, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Emma said, but not convincing in the slightest.

Regina put her hand on Emma's shoulder, the nine year old flinched, but Regina kept her hand there. Sloane had told Regina that sometimes Emma would have mini episodes, something would trigger a memory from her past and she would get upset. Originally  
Sloane had told her if this happens to give Emma space, but Regina didn't plan on doing that. Space isn't what Emma needed.

"No you're not," Regina said firmly, "What happened Emma?"

"I don't have to tell you," Emma snapped, she wasn't angry with Regina, she was angry with herself for acting like this.

Emma hated being weak in front of others and hated showing emotion. The people she was okay with showing her emotions with were August and Sloane. Neither of them were here right now. Regina knew Emma was trying to push her out, so she was going to have  
to push harder.

"I know you are upset," Regina said calmly, "But you need to calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, I need you to let me."

Emma wanted to say something smart back, but could see Regina wasn't lying. Her super power was telling Emma that she could trust what Regina was saying, that she did want to help her. Emma took a deep breath, then another and another. After the fifth  
time, she seemed calm enough to talk.

"Now, do you want to tell me what happened," Regina asked, but it was more of a subtle command.

Emma replied, avoiding Regina's gaze she said, "Not really."

Regina shrugged causing Emma to look up at her, "That's okay. When you want to talk, know that I am here for you."

Emma looked at her feet, in a small voice she said, "I remembered an old foster family. David took me to see the park and it reminded of what happened at the last park I went to."

"What happened at this park," Regina asked, her voice softer than before.

Emma sniffed, more tears forming in her eyes, "They left me there… I was trapped and- and I didn't know what to do…. I don't wanna talk about it."

Regina cupped Emma's face, the little girl was shocked by the touching and almost recoiled in fear, but didn't. When her green eyes studied Regina, she could tell the woman meant no harm. She was just trying to help her. It was something Emma wasn't used  
to.

With her thumbs, Regina wiped away her tears and said, "Then we won't talk about it. Do you want to go back to the house?"

Emma was confused, she questioned, "But you have to work."

"If you want we can leave right now," Regina said standing from her kneeling position, "What are they going to do? Fire me. I'm their boss."

Emma chuckled slightly, Regina was the mayor and really couldn't be fired.

"I can have Frank send me the paperwork and I'll do it later on. Grab your stuff, we're going home," Regina said, she went to the desk grabbed her stuff while Emma picked up her backpack.

She felt guilty for snapping at Regina, twice in the last twenty-four hours. Not to mention Regina was leaving work because she was upset which also made Emma feel bad. However, she also felt grateful that Regina was still here and actually wanted to  
make sure she was okay.

Regina waited by the door, once Emma was at her side she said, "Ready?"

Emma nodded then told her sadly, "I'm sorry for snapping and making you leave work."

Regina shook her head, she bent down so she was eye level with Emma and told her,"Everyone snaps from time to time. I do it too and that's okay so long as we apologize after like you have. And don't feel bad about me leaving work. You are now my priority.  
If you need something, I will get it for you okay?"

Emma just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Why was this woman so kind to her? It was something Emma couldn't understand. Regina wrapped an arm around Emma and the two of them walked out of the office and made their way home.

* * *

August had been sitting in "his" room for the past five hours putting the finishing touches on the book that would help him and Emma. For years August had kept this book knowing Emma would need it one day. At first he had read the stories to her, but  
after a year of living in this world he knew the fairytales were only going to hurt Emma. He decided it would be best to wait until she was ready to believe in them and break the curse that she was born to break.

Right now he was adding his story to the book, it was something he was going to have to explain Emma because he was here and her parents weren't. Although that was exactly his fault, he still felt responsible for Emma growing up without her mother and  
father. After he finished the binding, he checked over the pages and made sure they were securely before closing it.

A few years ago, a teacher who had liked him in class taught him how to bind, unbind and fix older books. Initially, August thought it would be a poor skill to have, but now was grateful for the lessons his teacher had given because of it's usefulness.  
August smiled at his work. The only left to do was wait for Nina and Harry to contact him. Nina had the bike ready and Harry was waiting to get the ticket. August had already found where their siblings were, but he still hadn't been able to find where  
Emma was.

Sloane was blocking him and he didn't know why. However it wasn't important. He would find Emma on his own, besides he had a pretty good idea where she was. He just hoped he was right.

"Hold on Emma," August whispered looking out his window, "I'm coming, I promise."

* * *

It was seven in the morning when Regina's phone alarm went off. A groan filled her ears, but she realized it wasn't her own, but the nine year old who was asleep next to her. After they had gotten home, Regina and Emma were downstairs watching a movie  
together and just talking with each other. Last night Regina learned a lot of new things about the little girl, one of them being Emma had an obsession with grilled cheeseand hot chocolate with cinnamon on top. It was an interesting mix, but  
Regina was happy with it and knew exactly what to buy at the grocery store.

Around eight o'clock, Emma had fallen asleep on Regina in the middle of their second movie. Not wanting to wake her, Regina carried her to her room last night and was surprised at how light the nine year old actually was. Almost as light as the six year  
old Regina held that one time, a time she did not want to think about at this moment.

Around midnight, Regina heard Emma scream and raced to check on the girl. Even though Emma didn't say what her nightmare was about, she knew she couldn't leave Emma alone for the rest of the night. So Regina gave her the choice of coming into her room  
or Regina staying in her room. Emma hadn't made a decision. She was too embarrassed to really say or do anything at the time, so Regina brought Emma into her room where she fell asleep. Now it was morning and Emma had school.

"Why did I agree to go to school today," Emma said, her voice muffled by the pillow over her head.

Regina laughed and pulled the pillow off of Emma, "Sorry Charlie, but we have to go."

"No," Emma groaned rolling onto her side.

Regina sighed and shook her head, "I guess you leave me no choice. If you don't get ready in the next twenty minutes, I'm afraid you won't get any hot chocolate."

Emma jumped out of bed so quick, Regina thought it was something people would see happen in a cartoon. The thought made Regina laugh. She got up, went to the bathroom to get ready for the day before changing into black business pants and a blue long sleeve  
shirt. Once Regina was ready, she walked downstairs to find Emma was standing at the door.

"Don't you look cute," Regina said, a grin on her face as she looked over the nine year old.

Emma was wearing the Storybrooke elementary uniform which was a dark smauk that had a V shape in the front and back and underneath was a white Oxford. If she was cold, she could wear the black sweater with the school's logo on the left side. She had black  
shoes with a Velcro strap and white socks that went up to her knees.

"Heh," Emma shrugged, she didn't mind the uniform that much.

She had just never gone to a school that required a uniform. Public schools didn't have uniforms. On that note, they left to Granny's to grab a quick bite before heading to school.

* * *

 **And next chapter we get to see Emma go to school and meet some new faces.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Mary Margaret had woken up from yet another bad dream, but this time it felt more realistic than previous ones. Almost as if it were a memory instead of a dream that she had made up. She pulled out a small notebook and quickly wrote down everything she  
remembered from the dream. Archie had told her to write what she remembered from the dreams to help her find connections from the dreams and the waking world.

Dreams were apart of the subconscious and it isn't uncommon for dreams or nightmares to he created from memories of the past or events through a length of time. Archie hoped there was something in her dreams that was a direct link to something had happened  
to her in the past. So far they had found no connections. Once Mary Margaret changed, she ate breakfast and went to work.

She arrived to her job early and get everything ready for students. Over the weekend, she had received information from her superior saying she would have a new student here today. She didn't know the students name, but she really hoped it would be the  
little girl she had seen with Regina the other day. The school teacher just couldn't explain it.

Why was she so fascinated with this young girl with green eyes and blonde hair? The young woman didn't know what was so special about this girl, but she knew there was something special about her. It was there. After fixing her classroom the way she liked  
it, there was a knock on her door. Her heart jumped in her chest, who was outside? Would it be the mysterious blonde child?

 _Where did you go?_

 _You'll never find me Momma!_

Mary Margaret blinked a few times before shaking the images from her mind. She walked across the classroom and over to the door. When she opened the door it was exactly who she wanted to see and who she hadn't expected to see. The mayor and the little  
blonde girl.

"Madame Mayor," Mary Margaret said, but her eyes lingered on the little blonde, "Hello there."

"Ms Blanchard," Regina said with a tight smile, "This is Emma, she will be joining your class."

Mary Margaret tried not to look to excited, she just smiled at the mayor and Emma, but on the inside she was cheering. Emma could tell Ms Blanchard was really happy and trying not to show it. She wondered what was making the teacher so happy. However  
Emma didn't comment, part of her was kind of excited to be here. The pixie cut woman was in some of her flashes along with the deputy. That couldn't have been a coincidence, Emma was sure it was something.

"What do you say," Regina prompted quietly.

Emma said to the school teacher with a smile, "Hi Ms Blanchard. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Emma," Mary Margaret said, still smiling she gestured for her to come in, "Let me show you to your seat."

"You be good Emma," Regina told her, she was trying not to show it, but Emma and Mary Margaret could tell she did not want to leave Emma, "I'll see you at 3:00."

Emma nodded, "Okay. Bye Regina, see you later."

Regina nodded then left without another word. Mary Margaret brought Emma to her seat, it was in the third row out of the I've rows of desk in the classroom and it was next to the window. Emma set her bag down and looked at out the window. She could see  
the clock tower from here.

 _"That clock has always been frozen," Regina told her simply._

 _Emma had to ask, "Has it always been that way?"_

 _The mayor nodded in reply, "It's never moved. No one really knows why it stopped working or if it ever worked in the first place."_

 _"And no one's tried to fix it," Emma asked, her curiosity growing._

 _"Nope," Regina replied, "It was never something that needed to be fixed."_

 _Emma dropped the topic after that. She thought it was weird that the clock never changed time and that no one was going to fix it. She would fix it though. She wanted it to move for some reason that she couldn't quite explain._

"So," Mary Margaret said pulling Emma from her thoughts, "Where did you live before coming here?"

Emma thought for a moment before saying, "Boston. I came here to stay with Regina."

"I wonder what Boston is like, I've never left Storybrooke before," Mary Margaret said, a look of wonder and slight sadness on her face.

Emma found that really interesting. Almost everyone she had met said they had never left Storybrooke before and Emma was the only one to show up here. She couldn't understand why that was though.

"Really," Emma asked, "Never?"

Mary Margaret shook her head in response, "Never. I've always lived here."

"Wow," was Emma's only reply.

She couldn't imagine staying in the same place forever. That was something she was starting to doubt would happen to her. If things went well, she hoped this would be her forever home. Regina was nice to her and genuinely seemed to care about her.

"What about you," Mary Margaret asked, "Where else have you lived? Did you always live in Boston before coming here?"

Emma shook her head and replied casually, "I lived everywhere."

"You moved around a lot," Mary Margaret questioned.

Emma nodded slowly and sighed, "That's what happens when you're an unwanted orphan and the state has no clue where to put you."

Realization crossed Mary Margaret's features as Emma looked out the classroom window. She was a foster child. Although the school teacher didn't know much about the foster system, she assumed it would be a good thing for kids. However by the way Emma  
spoke, she was certain this child's experience in the system was not a good one.

"I want you here," Mary Margaret said and received a curious look from Emma, "I mean we want you here. From what I've heard about you, you are an amazing young girl."

Emma folded her arms on her desk and asked, "I've barely spoken to anyone since I got here. How would they know?"

"For starters the Sheriff and Deputy speak very highly of you," Mary Margaret said, with a smile.

Emma tilted her head to the side curious and a little sad, "What did David say about me?"

"That you were a charming, funny, well-mannered and enthusiastic girl," Mary Margaret replied as she remembered talking to Graham and David the other day.

Emma's frown deepened, she still felt bad for what happened with David and wanted to make it up to him.

"Why the sad face," Mary Margaret confused.

Emma sighed, "David was showing me around town the other day in a police car. He was trying to comfort me, but I pushed him away. I was worried he would be mad at me and not like me anymore."

"I've never seen David get mad at anyone," Mary Margaret replied, "He practically adores you. When I spoke to David, he was worried that he upset you."

"He was," Emma asked surprised.

Mary Margaret nodded, "Yeah he felt pretty guilty about it."

"I need to talk to him," Emma said suddenly, "It wasn't his fault."

"I have an idea on you can see the Deputy," Mary Margaret told her, but before she could explain the school bell rang.

"Ms Blanchard," Emma said softly.

"I can get David to come here on Wednesday after school if you want," Mary Margaret told the nine year old.

Emma stared at Ms Blanchard for a moment before nodding. Mary Margaret smiled and walked to the front of her classroom. Students began to file into with excited voices. Once all the students were settled into their seats, Ms Blanchard stepped forward.

"Good morning class," Mary Margaret said slipping into her teaching role with ease.

As a whole the class replied, "Good morning Ms Blanchard."

Ms Blanchard smiled at them, her green eyes a light with joy, "Today we have a new student. Emma can you please stand up?"

Nervously, Emma slid out of her seat and stood by her desk. She rubbed her elbow as the entire class stared at her with looks of awe and wonder. Usually when she introduced as the new student, the other kids would glare at her or scrutinize her. Not these  
kids, they never had a new student here before.

"Hi," Emma said sheepishly, "My name is Emma Swan. i'm nine and just moved here from Boston."

One girl with light brown hair raised her hand. Ms Blanchard called on her, "Yes Grace. Do you have a question for Emma?"

Grace nodded, "So you've been to places outside of Storybrooke?"

Emma nodded and the classroom filled with excited chatter and questions for Emma. This shocked Emma, they were interested in her.

"One at a time," Ms Blanchard told her students then turned to Emma, "Do you mind answering some questions for the class?"

Emma shook her head no in response. She was nervous being the center of attention, but this was better than the next hour, the students asked Emma questions about where she was from, what the world outside was like and who she was. They wanted to know  
everything about her and she quickly became the most liked girl in the class. Emma even got to ask the other children questions about Storybrooke which they were eager to answer.

By the time lunch rolled around, Emma was glowing with excitement. For once, her first day of school didn't suck. Although Emma had spoken to most of the kids in her class, she became friends with only a handful of them. Grace, the girl who asked the  
first question, invited Emma to play with her and her friends at recess. Emma accepted and met her other friends. Ava, her brother Nicolas and a boy named Jonas.

At recess the five of them were running around together until lunch. After lunch, they went back to class and made bird houses together. It had been a really good day for Emma and she couldn't wait to go back tomorrow. At 2:45, school was over and Emma  
waved goodbye to her new friends. Ava, Nicholas and Grace took the bus home while Emma and Jonas were waiting for someone to come for them.

Jonas had dark brown hair that almost looked black, brilliant blue eyes and fair skin. He also had a slight Irish or was it a British accent? Emma wasn't sure which, but she liked it. Since the two of them had to wait a little after school, they both  
sat on the steps together. Ms Blanchard was standing at the bottom of the steps with them.

She asked Emma, "So how was your first day?"

Emma smiled at her and said honestly, "It actually didn't suck."

"I take it your other schools had," Jonas questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Emma shrugged, "Uh huh."

Jonas was an orphan like Emma, but to keep him out of the system he was living with someone in town. The two of them had butted heads at first, but as the day went on they found something between them. They understood each other and this was new for Emma.  
No one, not even August, ever really understood her. Jonas did though and she understood him.

"Well I'm glad you had a good first day and made some friends," Mary Margaret said with a pleased smile.

Knowing Emma had a good day at school was enough to make Mary Margaret he happiest woman on earth. Everything about Emma seemed to make her happy for reasons she couldn't explain. The way she smiled or laugh always left Mary Margaret feeling breathless.  
Earlier today, when she was watching Emma run with the other kids, she could have sworn she heard a younger voice call her mom. Students had called her mom by accident before, but this voice didn't belong to a student.

It sounded like a younger version of Emma. She knew it was crazy, but she swear she hears it. Emma got to her feet and tugged at Mary Margaret's sleeve.

"Yeah," Mary Margaret asked curiously looking down at Emma.

Emma made a hand gesture which Mary Margaret understood as Emma wanting her to bend down.

Mary Margaret did and Emma whispered into ear, "You can really get David here tomorrow."

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, then told her softly, "Definitely."

"What about after tomorrow," Emma said softly, "So I have more time to plan.."

Mary Margaret nodded, "I can do that to."

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she noticed someone coming this way. Regina had been looking forward to this moment all, when she could take Emma home. When Regina spotted Emma in the front of the school with a boy and Ms Blanchard,  
her heart jumped. She waved and Emma waved back at her, a smile on her face and a new light in her eyes.

"Hey Regina," Emma said happily receiving a weird look from Jonas.

Emma failed to mention she was staying with the mayor of Storybrooke, the coldest woman alive. Mary Margaret shouldn't have felt hurt, but when Emma waved happily at Regina she felt a pang of jealously. She knew it was stupid, but the feeling was there.  
Jonas was just surprised and confused, but he didn't comment on it. After all, who he was living with wasn't much better.

"Hi Emma," Regina smiled at her happily, "Ready to go?"

Emma nodded, she picked up her school bag and said, "Yep, bye Jonas, bye Ms Blanchard."

"Jonas," a voice called from a little distance away.

Jonas sighed, he stood from his seat and said, "And that would be my cue. Bye Ms Blanchard."

Ms Blanchard watched them go, her heart aching with every step Emma took down the sidewalk. Jonas walked with Emma and Regina when they ran into Mr Gold. Like Regina, Mr Gold was mean and not well liked throughout the small town of Storybrooke. He owned  
the town. Everything a person had belonged to him and more often than not he would make deals that only ended up hurting other people.

"Mr Gold," Regina greeted with a tight smile.

Mr Gold grinned at her, "Madame Mayor. What brings you by our lovely school?"

"I had to pick up Emma," Regina replied simply and took a small step forward.

"Emma," Mr Gold said, testing the name out on his tongue, "What a lovely name for a lovely girl."

Emma smiled sheepishly at the man, but she was getting some weird vibes from him. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling he wasn't good.

"What brings you here," Regina questioned abruptly.

Mr Gold only smiled, "Jonas. I am his guardian after all."

Regina knew Gold had a kid, but for some reason it had completely slipped her mind until now.

"Well we better get going," Regina said, wanting to get Emma away from Gold immediately.

Mr Gold nodded, "It was nice meeting you, Emma. Come on Jonas, we have inventory to go through."

Sarcastically, Jonas replied, "Sounds exciting. I'll see you tomorrow Emma."

Emma waved goodbye to Jonas and they parted ways. Once Regina and Emma returned to their house, Emma changed into her pajamas and sat at the dining table to do her homework. It wasn't much, only some reading and questions about birds. In science they  
are talking about animals, today and tomorrow we're about birds. Also, tomorrow they would make bird houses which Emma was looking forward to that, especially since Jonas was going to be her partner.

Jonas was in Gold's shop, he was leaning against the counter, chin resting on his arms as he studied the small pirate ship. For as long as he could remember, he had a fascination with anything sea or ship related. However he had quite the interest in  
pirates and sailors. Right now, Jonas was waiting for Gold to come back with the list of items they had then Jonas would go over the list.

In the meantime, Gold needed to process what had happened to him earlier. He was sitting in the backroom trying to think it all through. The moment after he said Emma's name, he remembered everything. The curse, who he was, who she was, who everyone else  
was and what happened before then. However there was one thing he didn't know, three things actually. Why the curse was breaking earlier than he predicted. Where his son was. And who was the boy in the front of his shop.

Gold knew everyone Storybrooke and who their counterpart was except for Jonas. He had no idea who the ten year old was and decided he would investigate that later. For now, he needed to figure out to the break the curse and get Emma to break it. If only  
things were that simple.

* * *

 **Sorry for the past delay and the future delay. Busy schedule has left me no time to write anything, so I won't be posting for a little while. As always thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. They make me happy.**

 **Quick Note: Can anyone guess who Jonas is? I have big plans for that kid.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely readers! I have returned with an update. I liked the guesses for who Jonas might be, but I can't say because spoilers. Anyway, his character will be revealed later. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

David had been sitting in his desk going over some old incident reports and filing some papers. It was a fairly easy day, Graham was doing patrol while David would take care of the station and any emergency calls. Needless to say it was a boring afternoon, that is until Mary Margaret arrived.

In all her years of living in Storybrooke, she had come to the station twice. Once to do some service and the other to bail Ruby out of the cell for vandalism. Walking into the station now made Mary Margaret feel nervous and relaxed. It was a strange feeling that she couldn't quite explain.

"Deputy," Mary Margaret called as she rounded the corner to meet David in the main room.

David tore his gaze away from the files, her voice echoing in his mind. It was like music to his ears and when he saw her enter the room, he could not stop the smile from growing in his face. She was beautiful, fair with milky skin, bright green eyes and short black hair.

"Mary Margaret," David said with a smile, "What do I owe to this pleasure?"

Mary Margaret smiled, "I wanted to talk to you, about Emma. The little girl who's staying with Regina."

David's posture went rigid and his heart raced. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Emma since the weekend. How she looked so sad when she got out of the car and so frightened at the park. Although his thoughts were focused on Emma, he wondered why the school teacher was here to talk to him about her.

"What about her," David asked cautiously, his blue eyes watching Mary Margaret.

"She's in my class and when I mentioned you, she got worried," Mary Margaret explained, "She said that she wasn't pleasant with you and thought that you would be angry with her."

"Oh no," David replied, "No not at all. I thought I had upset her and that was the last thing I wanted I wanted to do."

Mary Margaret nodded, "Of course. She wants to talk to you Wednesday, after school. I know that she'll be staying after school for a little while and you can speak to her."

"Really," David said slightly surprised, "You came down here to tell me Emma wanted to talk?"

The question had surprised Mary Margaret. She wanted to say that she would have done anything for Emma, but held her tongue. Had any of her students asked this question, would she have done the same thing?

"Yes," Mary Margaret said, with a small grin, "I did."

David leaned back in his chair, he didn't know what to say, "Well thank you for telling me this."

"It was no trouble," Mary Margaret said, "I'll see you tomorrow at my classroom. Have a good day Deputy."

"David," David corrected with a charming grin, "Call me David."

Mary Margaret chuckled, "Have a good day, David."

"You too," David breathed with a smile.

* * *

Two days ago August had finished the book and now was waiting to meet Nina and Harry before starting his journey. As promised, Nina was able to get him a bike, however he hadn't expected the bike she presented to him on the corner. Instead of getting him a bicycle like August had originally planned for, Nina had a motorized scooter. In August's opinion it looked more like a slightly smaller version of a motorcycle, but Nina informed him that it wasn't a motorcycle only had the appearance of one on a smaller scale.

"Why did you get me this," August asked knowing there was a catch, "All I needed was a bicycle to get me the rest of the way after the bus stop."

Nine smiled fondly at August, "I'm impressed with you. You are willing to go through all this trouble for a kid who isn't even yours. I spoke with Harry and we used the bus money to get this. The rest of the money will be used for gas."

Harry nodded in agreement from her side, "We can tell you want to stay off the radar and a kid who climbs on a bus to go four states away kind of makes you stand out. This way no one will pay any attention to you, just don't get pulled over."

"Not to mention you won't have to stop moving until you need gas," NIna added, "Buses stop a lot."

August agreed with that and smiled at them, "Thank you. I have the papers for your siblings."

He pulled out the two folders from his satchel and gave them to Nina and Harry. The teens thanked him for the help and waved him off. August road down the road, his helmet on and bag strapped around him tightly. In a few hours, he would see Emma again.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Emma had a great second day of school. She learned new things, played games, hung out with her friends at lunch and recess. The third day of school was just as good as the first and second. Emma didn't usually mind school, at times it was her only escape from the harshness of a foster family and her problems. Sometimes school was actually the source of the problem and why she didn't like coming.

It was different in Storybrooke. The people were nice to her here and everyone enjoyed having her around. She had made some friends. Once school was over, Emma stayed with Ms Blanchard in her classroom for the after school program. Regina was stuck in a meeting until four this afternoon so Emma would have to stay at school for a little while, but she didn't mind. She liked Ms Blanchard.

Mary Margaret would have offered to get Emma home, but felt like that would be overstepping her boundaries. So here they were, Emma sitting in her desk doing homework while Mary Margaret helped her.

"Are you sure David's going to come," Emma asked for the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

Mary Margaret replied, "I know he is."

Emma sighed, she put her pencil down and looked up at her teacher, "What if he's angry? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he doesn't like me anymore?"

Emma couldn't understand why she cared so much. It wasn't like she was going to stay here forever. For all she knew, Sloane could be on her way back ready to take Emma far away. The thought made Emma want to cry, she liked it here and didn't want to leave. Mary Margaret put a hand on Emma's shoulder. It had always been Emma's instinct to flinch when someone was about to touch her or was touching her. Yet when Mary Margaret put her hand on her shoulder, Emma didn't flinch.

"You have nothing to worry about Emma," Mary Margaret said with a reassuring smile, "Okay?"

Emma frowned, she looked away from Ms Blanchard and asked, "Why am I so nervous? It's not like I'll be here for long, who cares what happens."

Mary Margaret frowned at that, she got down on her knees to be eye level with Emma, "This is important to you. It's okay to be nervous, but I can promise you David is not going to be upset with you. If anything, he'd been afraid you were upset with him before."

Emma didn't know what else to say, so she nodded and returned to her homework. The homework wasn't too hard for Emma, but she couldn't really focus on it. Not when she was nervous about David, who she really liked, and Ms Blanchard, who she really liked as well. Emma frowned at the thought, this meant that when she had to leave she would miss them.

"I'll be right back, okay," Mary Margaret told Emma, a gentle smile on her face.

Emma nodded, her eyes focused on the math work sheet she had to finished. Mary Margaret knew David would be here soon and she wanted to greet him. David arrived in front of the school, nervous and a little excited to go see Emma. He climbed out of the cruiser and walked to the steps, his heart racing faster with each step. What would he say? What would _she_ say? There was only one way to find out.

He walked into the building and he was greeted by Mary Margaret herself. The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes, bright forest green eyes that shined like stars. Her smile, was the second thing he noticed when he saw her. As usually she was wearing a cute and business casual outfit, a nude skirt, white shirt and a pink sweater over it. David thought she looked adorable, but in his opinion he thought she would look better in 'tougher' outfit.

"David," Mary Margaret smiled, "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," David replied, an easy grin on his face.

Mary Margaret chuckled, "Follow me. Emma's this way."

David nodded and tried to hide how nervous he was with a gentle smile.

Emma was still sitting in her desk scribbling some numbers down to answer the question when she heard footsteps coming from outside the classroom. The door opened in the back showing Ms Blanchard and David. A sudden feeling of Deja Vu washed over Emma as she watched them walk in together, but she shook the feeling away. Lately she had been having a lot of Deja Vu moments, but she never understood why.

"Hey Emma," David said with a grin.

"Hi Deputy," Emma said and stood from her seat, "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry about this weekend, I didn't want you to feel bad."

David walked over to Emma and kneeled in front of her, "You have no reason to apologize. I had been worried I did something to upset you."

Emma shook her head, "It wasn't your fault."

"And it wasn't yours," David pointed out with a cheeky grin.

"I've never been in a sita- a situation like this before," Emma said dazedly, "Where someone was worried if they hurt me and I was worried if I hurt them."

"A first time for everything I suppose," David said, even though he wanted to question Emma about what she said, he decided not to, "Friends?"

Emma nodded, "Definitely."

David held out his hand to Emma, who eyed it curiously.

"Friends don't shake hands, unless it's a their handshake," Emma told David seriously.

David nodded, "But of course, so what should our handshake be?"

Emma scrunched her face slightly, trying to think of the perfect handshake for herself and David. She had a handshake with Jonas, but didn't want to use anything from shake for this shake.

"Hold out your hand like you did before," Emma said and David did, "Okay so my palm with hit yours, then the back of our hands will hit each other and then our palms will hit each other again. After that, we shake let go and fist bump."

It took a few tries, with some laughing from Mary Margaret, adorable frustration from Emma and a lot of confusion from David, but he did eventually get it right. Mary Margaret watched Emma teach David how to their handshake with awe on her face. There was something so perfect about this moment for the school teacher, but she couldn't figure out what it was exactly.

Once Emma and David did the handshake perfectly, Mary Margaret clapped lightly. David looked away from Emma and his eyes landed on the school teacher. His crystal blue eyes watched her with gentleness and awe, as if he were mesmerized by her.

"Now we are officially friends," Emma replied with a grin pulling David from his thoughts.

David smiled at her, "And I couldn't be happier. I'll see you again Emma. Bye Mary Margaret."

David stood from his spot, nodded to the school teacher before leaving the classroom with a huge smile on his face. Mary Margaret watched him go. As she stared at the open classroom door, she saw a glimpse of an image.

There were trees on all sides, but straight ahead was an opening that lead to a castle. The sunlight was shining over it and it looked like something out of a fairytale. Mary Margaret was looking forward, she was holding a large bag as she stared at the retreating figure.

 _I told you, I have a name. It's James._

 _Still like Charming better._

Mary Margaret would have repeated the image in her head a million times if it hadn't been for Emma. The nine year old had ran straight into the teacher, wrapping her arms around Mary Margaret's waist.

"Thank you Ms Blanchard," Emma said gratefully.

Mary Margaret looked down at Emma, a warm and loving feeling rose in her chest. It was a nice feeling. But she also felt a pit in her stomach as she looked down at Emma. Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around Emma and wanted nothing more than to keep the little girl in her arms. She couldn't understand why she was having these emotions swirl inside her, but they were there and she couldn't ignore them.

When Emma released the school teacher, her green eyes were bright with appreciation, but there was an underling if worry. In the short time Mary Margaret had known Emma, she knew this little girl wasn't one for physical contact or showing affection.

"I'm sorry," Emma said sadly, "I didn't- I just-"

"It's okay Emma, I don't mind," Mary Margaret said with a gentle smile.

Emma wanted to say something else, but she didn't know what to say. In all her life she had never willingly hugged an adult. Yet with Ms Blanchard she wanted to hug her, she had wanted to hug David to. It didn't make sense to Emma, but she didn't dwell on it for too long. She liked Regina, but she never wanted to hug her or show affection.

Regina walked in a moment later carrying her purse and a gift bag.

"Hi Gina," Emma said with a fake smile.

Regina's entire face lit up at the new name from Emma. Yesterday, in order to give Regina a special name that no one else could call her, Emma decided to call her Gina. No one else could call Regina Gina. Only a few people called her Regina, but only Emma could call her Gina. It was special.

"Hi Emma," Regina said grinning, "You ready to go?"

Emma nodded, she gathered all her items and said, "You'll never believe what happened in history today Gina."

Regina took Emma's backpack, "Something good I hope."

"Uh huh," Emma said, her smile widening as she walked with Regina, "I got an E on my quiz."

"Emma that's amazing," Regina praised with a proud grin, "You know what that means."

"Ice cream," Emma said hopefully.

Regina nodded, "Yes it does."

Regina held out her hand which Emma took after slight hesitation and left with her foster mother. Emma waved goodbye to Ms Blanchard who in return waved as well despite the pain in her chest.

Mary Margaret would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of Regina. She wanted Emma all to herself and she couldn't understand why. There was just something about the little girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Not much happens in this chapter so think of this as a filler before something "good" happens. Honestly not to happy with this chapter, but it's been awhile since my last update. Sorry about next time.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Also I don't know anything about child psychology or what's it like to be in a therapy session, so I hope I wasn't completely inaccurate on that part.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

The weekend had finally come around, Emma was sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal while Regina was standing across from her. The pair had fallen into a routine over the past couple of days. It was routine that Regina enjoyed more thanher  
/previous one and it made her that much happier to have Emma in her household.

Although it had barely been a week, Regina knew she was going to keep Emma. As a matter of fact, she was considering the idea of adoption however Regina wanted to wait

until the time was right.

Once Emma was done with her breakfast, she placed the dishes in the sink like Regina told her to do and proceeded to go upstairs and change. Regina knew that Emma had several issues, just by getting to know her these last few days and from reading herfiles.

There were a lot of things Emma had buried and was not ready to deal with them yet. Over the past few years Emma had been treated badly by other foster parents and it had scarred the little girl. Because of this, Regina was going to bring Emmato

the town therapist, Archibald "Archie" Hopper.

When the topic first came up, Emma had been less than thrilled about the idea. It had resulted in an argument, which Regina had won, Emma losing her TV privilege this weekend and her being in a sour mood. Regina knew Emma was giving her the silent treatmentto  
/make a point that she was unhappy, but Regina wouldn't give in. Emma did not under any circumstance want to talk to a stranger about her problems.

The very idea of talking about herself to anyone made her skin crawl. Begrudgingly, Emma changed out of her pajamas into blue jeans, a white shirt and the red jacket Regina bought her. Originally Emma planned on not wearing anything Regina had boughther,  
/but the only jackets she had were from Regina and she didn't want to be told to put a jacket on. Emma walked down the white carpeted stairs to see Regina waiting for her in black pants, a blue silk shirt and black blazer.

"Ready," Regina asked Emma.

Emma shoved her hands in her jacket pockets and stared at Regina with a bitter look. Regina had been given plenty of angry looks in her lifetime that she thought she would be unphased by the one Emma was giving her, but she wasn't. The look Emma gaveher  
/was anger mixed with an underlying of sorrow. Although Emma would never say it, she felt a little hurt that Regina was acting like the other foster parents she had, had. They always made her do something she didn't want to do.

"I'll take that as a yes," Regina said opening the front door, "Let's go."

Emma walked forward, green eyes looking anything that wasn't Regina. The walk was tense between the two of them and it was starting to get to Regina. What if Emma stayed mad her for days? Would she lose Emma because of this?

The office was located off of Main Street, a small quaint place that most people found comforting while Emma found it unnerving. Regina and Emma were standing outside of Archie's door. Regina lifted her hand to knock, but before she could Emma pulledon  
/her sleeve urgently. Fearful green eyes stared in Regina's brown ones.

Desperation coated Emma's words as she said, "Please don't make me go in there."

"Emma, we talked about this," Regina said in an even tone.

Emma swallowed her angry words, she let go Regina's sleeve and stepped away from her. The action hurt Regina more than she thought possible. Before Regina could say anything to the nine year old, a man with curly red hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Madame Mayor," the man, Archie, said with a grin.

"Hello Dr Hopper," Regina said formally, "I'm here to drop Emma off for the hour."

Archie nodded and looked at Emma with a kind grin, "Hello Ms Emma. It's nice to meet you."

Emma just stared at him. Anger was pulsing through her veins. How could Regina do this? Why would she do this to her? Emma liked Regina because she was different, she didn't make her do things she didn't want to do, at least things on serious matters.

When Emma didn't reply, Archie said, "Why don't you come in and sit down? I can make us some hot chocolate if you like."

Emma still didn't say anything, but she did give Archie a slight nod before walking past the man and into his office. It was a nice little office. There were two leather chairs on opposite sides of leather couch which had blankets on it. In front of the  
/couch was a fire place. There were four windows, two on the wall which lead to the side of the building and the other which lead to the front of the building.

Emma took a seat on the couch, her arms folded over her chest as she stared at the unlit fireplace. Archie bid Regina a farewell, made hot chocolate for Emma and sat on the brown leather chair on Emma's left. He could tell that the little girl was upsetand  
/really angry about something, most likely having to come and talk to him he assumed. He wouldn't push Emma to talk though, he would wait until she was ready. One time it had taken a patient three visits before he ever uttered a word to Archie.

Emma continued to stare at the unlit fireplace waiting for Archie to speak to her, but he never did. At least not for the next ten minutes, until Emma could no longer take the silence.

"Well," Emma said bitterly.

In a calm voice, Archie questioned, "Well what?"

For the first time since her arrival, Emma looked at the older man, "Aren't you going to ask me a bunch of stupid questions about how I'm feeling?"

Archie shook his head, "No. I prefer to let my clients talk when they're ready to. If you aren't ready, then I won't push you."

"What if I'm never ready to talk," Emma said, she meant to sound angry, but the words came out shakier than she liked.

Archie licked his lips before replying, "Some people take time before they are ready talk. Eventually everyone has to let that their emotions flow."

"What do you mean," Emma asked confused, her anger slowing fading.

"Hold that thought," Archie said, "I want to show you something."

Archie stood from his seat and grabbed two water bottles off of his desk. One was completely full while the other was half empty. When Archie sat down again, Emma eyed him curiously wondering why he wanted to show her two water bottles.

"I want you to do me a favor," Archie said in a gentle tone, "Pretend the water in the bottles are emotions. Can you do that?"

Emma shrugged, "I guess so."

Archie smiled, "Emma, if someone were to steal your pencil would you get mad?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah."

"What would you do with that anger," Archie questioned softly, "Would you let that anger out or would you hold it in?"

"I would take the pencil back," Emma replied firmly.

Emma knew what Archie was trying to get her to do and she didn't like it at all. This was his way of getting her to talk about her feelings and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Archie chuckled, "Of course, but let me be more specific. What would you with the anger? Would you let it out and yell or would you keep it hidden, bottle it?"

Emma wanted to say she would let it out, but she was used to hiding her emotions so much that she wasn't sure if she would let her anger out. Of course she didn't think she would yell, but now that she thought about she wasn't sure if she would let anyemotion  
out.

 _If I so much as see a flicker of emotion that strays from the perfect child then you will face the consequences._

"I guess I would bottle up," Emma said, her voice low.

 _"No, let go of me!"_

 _"This your fault Emma, it's always your fault!"_

 _Emma tried to break free, but she was trapped. It hurt, it hurt a lot yet the six year old never shed a tear or released a cry._

Archie uncapped the first bottle (which was half empty) and uncapped the unopened bottle. Emma watched as Archie poured a little water from the second bottle into the first.

"That was your anger," Archie said as he set the second bottle down, "You put your anger in this bottle. What if you got a low grade on a test you studied hard for? That would make you sad. Would you let that sadness out or would you bottle it?"

Emma replied in a soft voice, "I would bottle it."

Archie poured more water into the first kept. He continued to ask Emma different types of questions where the answer was the same causing Archie to pour more water into the first bottle until it was full. Emma thought he would stop adding water afterthat,  
but she was wrong.

"Now that you've bottled up all these emotions, the bottle is full," Archie told her, "Now what would happen if I continued to fill the bottle?"

"The bottle would overflow," Emma answered simply.

Archie nodded, "Exactly. People can be just like this Emma. When you hold all these emotions in, eventually there will be too many emotions inside and you will release them all at once. What do you think will happen when all the water comes out?"

Emma licked her lips before answering, "Whatever's nearby will get wet."

Archie gave her a gentle smile, "Yes. This is why it's important not to bottle your emotions because one day, you won't be able to hold it back anymore."

"I still don't want to talk though," Emma told Archie seriously.

Archie shrugged, his smile remaining, "And that's okay."

A few minutes of silence passed before Emma spoke again, "I don't want to be here."

"I can see that," Archie chuckled, "You're angry about coming here."

"Regina's making me and I don't understand why," Emma said, her earlier anger returning, "Everyone's always telling what to do and making me do things I don't want to do."

Like an old home movie Emma could see different times she was forced to do things she didn't want to do.

 _Go and steal that man's wallet or else you won't be eating tonight._

 _You got these bruises when you fell after climbing that tree when you shouldn't have._

 _What did I tell you?! I said lay down._

 _You'll stay in there all week because I told you to._

Emma clenched her hands into fists as she said, "I always have to do things I don't want to. I thought Regina was different, but she's just like the other foster parents."

Archie thought for a moment before saying, "Did you consider that Regina wants to help you? So far she has been nothing, but good to you, right?"

"That's how they all start out," Emma said matter of factly, "They only pretend to be good, but eventually they shed their true colors... I liked Regina. She was going to be different."

Archie had seen Emma's file and he knew that she was definitely struggling in this area. After so many men and women treated her badly, her perception of foster parents and the idea of having parents was tainted.

"Emma, Regina only wants to help you," Archie told her softly, "I can tell that she really does care about you. You have made a great change in Ms Mills, she does care about you Emma."

Emma had no reply to that. She wanted to believe Regina was different, that she was good, but... Emma had been let down too many times and it was getting harder and harder for her to have hope that someone would ever care about her. August was the exception,but  
no one else would ever care about Emma Swan, the baby left on the street.

Without a glance, Emma disappeared from the office and into the streets of Storybrooke.

* * *

Three hours had passed and still there had been no sign of Emma anywhere in Storybrooke. Regina had been furious at Archie for losing the girl, but she was more angry at herself for pushing Emma away. She should have known this wasn't going to work, that  
/Emma wouldn't want to stay with her after this. Why couldn't she do one thing right?

Regina was walking in the park, hoping maybe Emma would have come by here since she enjoyed the park more than any other place in Storybrooke. As she rounded the corner, she spotted blonde hair through the trees. Her heart picked up speed, was that Emma?  
/Quickly she located where the blonde hair had come from and found who she was looking for.

"Emma," Regina cried and rushed over to the little girl and stranger.

Emma was walking beside a teenage boy with brilliant blue eyes, auburn hair and fair skin. Judging by his size, Regina assumed he was fifteen or sixteen years old. However she didn't bother paying too much attention to him, all she cared about was Emma.  
/Once she had Emma safely with her, then she could question what this boy was doing with her foster daughter.

After Emma had taken off, she began to wander the woods when August found her. She had never been so happy to see someone before in all her life and couldn't believe how great the timing was. She really needed her brother right now, especially after that  
/talk with the therapist. Unfortunately, August only seemed to bring heavy news.

What he had told Emma had changed her view on everything. At first, she didn't believe it, but after he explained it to her, all the missing puzzle pieces began to fit together. Emma had always been warned that searching for her parents would lead to  
/unwanted truths and things she didn't want to hear. What August told her had been something she never expected to hear.

Emma looked up from the ground to stare at Regina running to her on the sidewalk. The scene quickly changed and Emma no longer saw Regina, her foster mother, but a woman with Regina's face wearing a black and purple gown. The Evil Queen, August had called  
/her. The woman in her nightmares. The woman who ruined her life.

 _I will destroy your happiness, I will take everything away from you._

 _Leave her alone. She's a child!_

As Regina came closer, August began to tighten his grip on Emma's shoulder with the intention of pulling her behind him and away from Regina. Except before he could, Emma had taken a step away from him as Regina stood in front of them. Regina bent down  
to Emma's height and hugged. Emma tensed her arms, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and cold.

"Oh Emma," Regina said, relief coating her words as she looked at the nine year old, "I was so worried about you. Why did you runaway? Where have you been?"

Emma didn't answer, instead she turned her head away from Regina.

It was _her_ fault she didn't have parents. It was _her_ fault she didn't have a home. Everything bad that had ever happened to Emma was Regina's fault. Emma wanted to pull away from Regina's touch, but couldn't bring herself to move. Augusttold  
her what she had to do, even though she didn't want to do it.

When Emma didn't answer, Regina turned her attention to the teenager.

"Who are you," Regina asked August, her hands still on Emma's shoulders.

"I'm her brother," August said to Regina, "August Booth is my name.


End file.
